


Marked As His Own

by ladyofreylo



Series: Flip Zimmerman [4]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy dom Flip Zimmerman, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, daddy dom, incredibly dirty, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey Niima, the police chief's daughter, is writing an article for a feminist magazine arguing that Daddy Dom is indeed part of a feminist sexual revolution.  Detective Flip Zimmerman is a name she's been given by an informant in the kink community.  He is supposed to be a Daddy Dom.  He offers her an interview, sure, but she has to try being his Kitten in the bedroom first.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Flip Zimmerman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741786
Comments: 28
Kudos: 188
Collections: ReylOlds





	Marked As His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/gifts).



> So, I don't know a lot about the rules and customs of Daddy Dom as it is in the kink community. I just know what I want to read about and what my fellow Dadams enjoy. Please forgive me if this story inaccurately represents that community. Thanks for reading.

Rey Niima marched into the back room of the precinct. Her father had told her where to find Detective Flip Zimmerman.

“He’s back there, honey. It’s okay. We can let you back in the stacks since it’s for an official project, college girl.” Her father, Chef Lor Niima, gave her a peck on the cheek and shooed her away.

Sure enough, Flip Zimmerman leaned against the farthest shelf, reading a thick file.

“Detective,” Rey said. “I’m so sorry to bother you. I have something to ask.”

Flip Zimmerman, tall, ruggedly handsome, with thick wavy hair and penetrating whiskey-brown eyes, looked up from his file. “Miss Niima, a pleasure,” he said in his deep baritone. “What can I do for you?”

Rey looked around to see if anyone else was back there, but they were quite alone. She leaned forward. “Gary sent me,” she murmured.

Flip stared at her without a flicker of recognition. Shit, she thought. He was going to play hard to get.

“Pardon me?” he asked.

“Gary,” Rey said, through gritted teeth. “He sent me. He told me you were the one to talk to.”

“Who is Gary and what are you talking about?” Flip said, softly. His eyes never wavered.

“Gary from _Moonlight_ ,” Rey said in almost a whisper. “He said you were the one, a Daddy. I could see you about it.”

Flip snapped the file shut. He pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his breast pocket, fished one out, and held it. “Fuck,” he said, stuffing it back in. “I forgot. Trying to quit. What the fuck are you talking about, kitten?”

Rey raised her eyebrows. Was this code? Maybe. “ _Moonlight_?”

“What is _Moonlight_?”

Rey lowered her voice. “The club, you know. Gary said you are, you know, a Daddy in the club. Look, no judgment about it. I know lots of people who are getting into it. That lifestyle.”

Flip looked behind Rey. Rey stopped talking and turned quickly.

“If you are speaking of that so-called adult club at Swiftie’s, I am not involved in that sting operation. Nor am I involved as a participant. Prostitution is illegal.”

“It’s not a prostitution ring, Flip. It’s a club that people join who have interests in, you know, things.” Rey trailed off limply.

Flip stood there staring at her like she was mad. “And what is your interest?”

“Trying to do an article here. For a women’s magazine. A feminist magazine if you must know. It’s an offshoot of the book, _Our Bodies, Ourselves_. It explores female sexuality in all forms. I need to interview a Daddy Dom for the magazine. Gary said you were one.”

Flip rolled his eyes. “Not likely. I am a detective, not a sex worker.”

“Gary said you don’t take money. _Moonlight_ is not like that. You all just hook up with each other for…” Rey gulped a little, “pleasure.” She ended on a soft hiss.

Flip pulled his cigarettes out again and plucked one out. He shoved it back in with a curse. “I need to throw these fucking things away. Go home, kitten. You’re the Chief’s daughter and you shouldn’t be poking around in this world.”

“I just need an interview,” Rey persisted.

“No,” Flip said.

“Are you saying you actually are a Dom?” Rey asked.

Flip stared at her with a rather irritated expression. “Now, what do you think?”

“Well, help me find someone to talk to, then.”

“Absolutely… not.” Flip drew a long breath. “Are you nuts? No. How the fuck old are you?”

Rey bristled. She looked young for her age. “I am twenty-five. I am working on my master’s degree, you old goat.”

Flip’s eyebrows shot up. “Old…” he sputtered. “I am not old. I am thirty-five.” He stopped and raked a hand through his hair. “Why am I explaining myself to a little girl like you? Go the fuck home. I don’t know any fucking Doms. I don’t even know Gary.”

Rey squinted at him. “Oh, of course,” she said. “Treat. He goes by Treat, not Gary. I forgot.”

Flip looked down at the floor, then back up to Rey. “Treat, huh? I’ll fucking Treat him.”

Rey waited. 

Flip said, “Follow me.” He strode out of the back room to his desk with Rey on his heels. He wrote a note and gave it to her.

“Go home, kitten,” he said.

The note had an address and a time, 11 pm. It was an interview—Rey was sure of it.

She could hardly wait.

Rey found the address on her trusty street map. It was across town from graduate student housing. She wound her way through the darkened streets of Colorado Springs and found the house. A porch light was on. Rey parked her Datsun in the driveway and got out. It was a warm night and she had dressed in a soft peach clingy top with ties at the throat and a cute little denim skirt with matching wedges. She didn’t have many curves to boast but the top hugged her breasts and the mini-skirt showed off her tan legs. Maybe she could get Flip to talk if she showed a bit of skin.

He answered the door in a white t-shirt and low-slung jeans. The t-shirt clung to his chest and Rey’s mouth went a little dry when she saw how muscular he was. His pecs were defined and outlined by the thin material. He had thick muscular arms, from bicep to forearm, and his hands were huge.

Flip invited Rey in.

“Have a seat,” he said.

Rey plopped herself down on a dark-brown corduroy couch. She fished in her bag and brought out a notebook and pen.

Flip sat in a nearby chair and crossed his legs, with one ankle on his knee.

“What the fuck are you doing, Rey Niima?” he asked.

“I told you. I’m doing an article,” she said, but the words died in her throat as he leaned forward to gaze at her.

“I am,” she said again.

“You want to be part of _Moonlight_?” he asked. “How the hell do you know Treat?”

“He is a typesetter for the student newspaper at CC College. I used to write for them and that’s how I met him. I was talking about doing a piece for _Our Bodies_ mag and he mentioned the world of S and M. I told him it didn’t sound very feminist, but he said jabbered on about female power in submission. He said I should check it out.”

Rey got into her story and leaned forward. “Turns out,” she said quietly, “There’s a whole sex positive movement for women that involves Dominant and Submissive relationships. I met a lesbian woman who is a dominatrix, but she doesn’t like that word. She says Domme. Anyway, there’s this wild underground of female sexuality that involves all kinds of play. Or scenes. Or something. It’s feminist because… well, I don’t know why.”

“The Dominate does what pleases his or her Submissive within agreed parameters.”

“Okay,” Rey said, scribbling notes. “See, that’s what I’d like to know. More about that.”

“Fine,” Flip said. “Are you a submissive? Do you want to be one?”

Rey stared at him. “No idea. I’m looking at feminism here.”

“Good for you,” Flip said. “Well, you can’t write about it without trying it.”

“No, I suppose not,” Rey said, absently, adding to her notes. “Wait, what?” She looked up into Flip’s amused eyes.

“All right, come on, let’s set the ground rules,” Flip added. “You do what I say, when I say it. You call me Daddy. I call you, uh, what do you like?”

Rey sat with her mouth hanging open. “I… I… don’t know.”

“Bullshit,” he said. “Don’t lie to your Daddy. You lie, you get punished. What do you want Daddy to call you? Say it.”

Rey blushed as peachy as her top. “I don’t fucking know, for God’s sake. Aren’t you worried about my father finding out?”

“Yeah, I am,” Flip said. “This is my career you are fucking with. You print something that can be connected back to me and my career is over. You tell your father and I’m fired.”

Rey gaped at him. “Why are you doing this, then?”

“You want to play with fire, kitten, let’s play.” Flip stood up and towered over Rey. He plopped his butt on his coffee table in front of her. “Stakes are high. Your father finds out, he’s not going to be happy with his little baby girl, is he? You want your mother to know you like to get spanked?”

Rey pressed her lips together. “I don’t know that. I don’t know any of it. And I’m not saying yes.”

Flip laughed and slapped one of his thick thighs. Rey saw the hand that slapped it. Big, meaty hands that would do some damage. She shivered.

“My mother doesn’t need to know,” she whispered.

“Neither does my boss, kitten. You keep my secret and I’ll keep yours.”

Rey fiddled with her pen.

“Or else you better run while you can.”

Rey fiddled with her pen some more. “I just want an interview,” she said.

Flip scooted forward a little and opened his thighs further. “Look at me,” he said.

Rey didn’t move.

“Look at me, now,” Flip rumbled in a dangerous voice.

Rey peeked at him. He had absolutely no expression on his face. He reached out and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. “You will do exactly as I saw, when I say. If you don’t do something, I will punish you. You have to earn the right to come and only when I say it’s all right. If you are uncomfortable with something, really uncomfortable, as in don’t want to continue, you say the word ‘red.’ Not stop. Say ‘red.’ I will stop if you say it. If you say anything else, I will continue. We will not do a full-on session, just a little taste to see what pleases you. Say yes if you understand.” Flip let go of Rey’s chin.

Rey whispered a soft “yes.”

“Say ‘yes’ if you agree to these terms.”

She blushed again and dipped her head to play with the pen.

“Look at me when you say yes,” he commanded.

Rey looked up into his serious eyes. “Yes,” she breathed.

“You call me Daddy and I call you…?”

“Kitten,” she said.

Flip sat for a minute, while Rey digested.

“Put the pen down,” Flip said. He stood and held out his hand.

Rey took it and he pulled her up. “Bedroom,” he said and turned and walked away. She felt ridiculous. What the fuck was she doing for a story? Should she leave? She shoved these thoughts away. Her panties dampened at the thought of Flip Zimmerman fucking the living shit out of her. She gulped and followed him to the back of the house.

The room had a huge king-sized bed, with fresh white sheets. The bedspread had already been pulled back and down, as if Flip had been ready for Rey to agree to his terms. The thought bothered her. How did he know she wouldn’t slap his face and stomp out? Instead, here she was prepared to give in to something she wasn’t even sure about.

He said not a word, but Rey heard the scratch of a blue-tip match. She watched Flip light candles and spicy incense. The lights were already low.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans. He put his hands down his back and pulled off his white shirt. His black underwear came off next and he stood naked in front of Rey. She gazed at him, looking up and down his big body. He watched her look at him. He was glorious, with hard, thick muscles, rigid pecs, a taut belly, a thick nest of hair, and a huge cock that stood up, seeking attention.

“Strip,” he said. “Take off your clothes, my kitten.”

With shaking fingers, Rey untied her blouse and pulled it over her head.

“No, stop, stop right there,” Flip said. “I like that look. I like the little skirt and the heels with that bra. It’s good. Let’s warm you up first. Walk to my dresser. Look in the mirror.”

Rey walked over to the dresser and saw herself with wide eyes in the mirror.

“Bend over and put your elbows on the top. Keep your eyes in the mirror.”

Rey hesitated.

“Now,” Flip growled. “Do as I say immediately. Say, ‘yes, Daddy.’”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey breathed.

“Louder,” Flip commanded in a deep voice.

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey squeaked a bit louder.

She bent over, leaned on the dresser, and stared at herself in the mirror. She saw Flip come up behind her. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. Her ass, she realized with a thrill. Her panties were already so very wet, but that thought made her cunt clench. She felt more moisture gathering.

He lifted her skirt and tucked it into the waistband. Rey shifted on her wedge heels.

“Stay still, kitten,” Flip said. He met her eyes in the mirror. “Here are the rules. You will keep your eyes on yourself in the mirror. You will stay completely still. You will not come without permission. You will watch yourself be pleasured and punished. Do you understand, my kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey said. She met Flip’s gaze in the mirror.

“You will receive a taste of punishment to see what will happen if you disobey Daddy. Look at yourself in the mirror,” Flip said.

Rey shifted her eyes.

“What do you say?” Flip asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said, her mouth dry and her heart beating. What the fuck was he going to do? She had no idea, but she had never been so turned on in all her life. For some reason, she trusted him to please her, even while he might sting her. The waiting and wondering was exciting, thrilling, even.

She shifted a little and realized her mistake.

Flip chuckled. “You are so naughty and so ready. All right. A spanking first, then.”

Rey breathed harder and a thrill went through her. She found herself watching Flip’s movements. He stood behind her and pulled her panties down her thighs. She shifted again involuntarily to move them down her legs.

“Oh, no. Bad kittens don’t take panties off. No. Watch yourself take Daddy’s spanking,” he said. He stood to one side and lifted his huge hand. He held Rey’s waist. She watched the hand instead of her own eyes. She couldn’t help it. He was going to swat her from that height. She would die.

The spank stung like hell. He had a hard hand and a good swing. He spanked her once and then rubbed the sting. She yelped a little and moved.

“No moving,” he said. He lifted his hand again and brought it down with a loud smack on her bottom. He got her mid-cheek. She made a soft noise again and tried to shift her bottom.

“Can’t stop moving, kitten? Say ‘red’ if you can’t keep still.” 

“Red,” she said. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I can’t stay still.”

“Are you ‘red’ with the spanks?” he asked.

“No,” she whispered. “I just need to move so badly.”

“Please, Daddy,” he prompted.

“Please, Daddy, I have to move.”

“Are you wet, kitten?” Flip slipped his fingers between Rey’s legs. She groaned and shifted again. “God, you’re so wet, so ready.”

His finger slid between the wet folds and found Rey’s clit. Rey opened her legs as far as her underwear would permit. She rocked her hips forward on Flip’s finger.

“Mirror,” he said, softly, and she met his eyes. She shifted her gaze to her own eyes and watched her lips and cheeks blush with desire as Flip lightly rubbed her clit. She saw herself open her lips and gasp as her orgasm built. She shifted her gaze to Flip who was looking at her face in the mirror. His own plush lips were parted and red. Their eyes held.

“I shouldn’t let you come so soon,” he whispered.

“Please,” she moaned. “I’m so close.”

“I know you are, and I want to watch you come, kitten. I need to see your eyes. Don’t close them.”

Rey continued to gaze into Flip’s mesmerizing stare as he fingered her clit lightly, delicately, still slipping between the wetness. She saw the satisfaction in his eyes when he knew she came. Her breathing got hard and she went blind for a moment, drinking in the sensations of Flip’s finger in the exact right spot. She put her head down on dresser and moaned her satisfaction into the hard wooden surface, still feeling the press of Flip’s finger. He removed it slowly, drawing it down her clit again, wresting a small shiver out of her, through the wetness and out.

“A few more,” he whispered into her ear. “And we’ll be finished with your punishment, kitten.”

“What?” Rey said, lifting her head. She was wrung out. 

“I gave in to you, my love. I shouldn’t have, but now you should be able to hold still. Watch yourself in the mirror while I spank you,” he said, softly.

Rey bit her lip and watched her own eyes as she saw Flip’s hand in her peripheral vision lift for another swat. She watched herself wince when he aimed for the area where her cheek met her thigh.

“Final spanks, kitten,” Flip murmured. “You’ve done so well.” He lifted his hand and rained two more hard spanks on each cheek until Rey cried out. Her bottom burned.

Flip fell to his knees and kissed Rey’s bottom. “My lovely kitten, you have my handprints everywhere. I’ve marked you, my love,” he said, placing soft kisses everywhere. “You are mine. You took everything I gave. What a good, good girl.” He pulled Rey’s underwear all the way down and nudged her legs open. “Watch me pleasure you more in the mirror.”

Rey’s eyes widened as Flip buried his nose in her bottom and found her wet cunt with his tongue. He licked and sucked her plump lips. She could not help but close her eyes when he found her clit with the tip of his tongue.

He pulled his head away. “No closing eyes. Watch your pleasure.”

How did he know, Rey wondered? He knew she wasn’t looking. “Yes, Daddy,” Rey said and opened her eyes.

Flip spread Rey’s bottom and licked her between her cheeks while she watched her eyes get bigger. No one had licked her there before and Flip was circling and probing with his tongue. It was quite intoxicating. Rey opened her legs further and moaned.

She felt him smile against her and he kissed her bottom gently. “Like that? Do you want to come again?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey moaned softly.

“Not yet,” Flip said. He stood up and turned Rey around. He popped her bra off and pulled her skirt down. Rey kicked off her own shoes.

“Wash me,” Flip said, pulling Rey into the bathroom. He reached in and turned on the shower. He stepped in, grabbing a washcloth from a shelf nearby, and held the curtain for Rey.

Flip stood under the spray and raked his hair back from his face. He handed Rey the washcloth and a bar of soap. Rey wet the cloth and soaped it up. Flip raised his arms and Rey ran the soapy cloth all over Flip’s hard body. He turned around before she got to his cock and allowed her to wash his back and neck. He bent over slightly.

“Get the good stuff, kitten,” he said. 

Rey soaped up again and ran the cloth over and between his tight buttocks. She wondered if she should replace the cloth with her mouth. What would he do? She knelt and pressed tiny kisses to his cheeks and tentatively slid her tongue between them. She received a strangled cry of delight as Flip banged the shower wall with a fist.

“Jesus God,” he moaned. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” 

Rey continued until Flip stopped her. He turned and hauled her into his arms. His wet lips descended on her mouth and his tongue pushed between her lips. He kissed her so hungrily that she thought he would consume her. His mustache and beard were moist and soft against her face as he trailed kisses down her jaw, then back to capture her lips again. His big hands crept up to hold her head and he moaned her name into her mouth.

Rey pressed her hand against Flip’s chest. She looked into his passion-glazed eyes.

“I’m not finished washing you, Daddy,” she said softly. He nodded, wordlessly.

His cock jumped when she soaped it from tip to root and reached underneath to gently clean his balls. Down on her knees again, Rey washed each of his thick thighs and calves, ending by soaping up the largest feet she had ever seen.

She looked up at him and let the water drip onto her face.

He gazed at her in wonder as she stayed kneeling. Rey knew what to do next. She took Flip’s dick into her hand and stroked him. He gasped. Rey placed her lips around the head and sucked him inside. She licked stripes up and down the shaft, she took him as deep as she could, and pulled her cheeks in to create good strong suction. Flip leaned against the shower wall with eyes closed and moaned unintelligible words. He stroked Rey’s wet hair and showed her how to suck him.

“Kitten,” he gasped, pulling himself out of Rey’s mouth. “Are you on the pill? Please tell me you are. I am going to come inside you so good and so hard.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey said. “I want you to fuck me soon.”

Flip drew a deep breath. “Wash yourself first. Show me what you like when you touch yourself.” His breathing slowed as he got himself under control.

Rey soaped up the cloth and ran it under her arms slowly, eyes on Flip. She soaped each breast in a languorous circle, tweaking her own nipples and listening to Flip swallow hard. He let the shower water drip down his face. His eyes never wavered from Rey’s movements, but he fisted his own dick, rubbing up and down slowly. Rey felt her power in making this big man want her. He desired her like no other. She slipped the cloth down her belly to her patch of fur and washed it. Finally, moaning and panting for her lover, Rey slid the cloth between her legs and rubbed it there, hips rocking forward, eyes closed as the washcloth stimulated her swollen clit. Flip ripped the cloth out of Rey’s hands suddenly and dropped to his knees.

He wrapped a strong arm around Rey’s waist and held her tight, while his head dipped between her legs and his tongue found her clit. Rey lost herself in the sensation, running her hands through Flip’s wet locks. She felt his strong arm holding her tight as she almost lost her footing. The warm water cascaded down her breasts and belly, Flip’s hot tongue teased her, and his beard and mustache tickled her thighs. It was all too much. Rey cried out as the sensations escalated into a crescendo of waves that broke over her body. Flip’s arm held her as she rocked her hips first toward his questing tongue then away when the touch was too intense.

His arm loosened and he turned off the water. Rey stood on rubbery legs, leaning one arm against the shower stall, still feeling aftershocks. Flip wrapped them both in thick towels and gently dried Rey’s body. He pulled her close for more kisses, then lifted her in his arms. He carried her to his bed and sat on the edge with her in his lap.

“What do you want more of, good kitty?”

Rey blushed and she buried her face in Flip’s damp neck. “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do. You won’t tell Daddy? Don’t you want to come again, my kitten?”

Rey looked up at Flip with his wet hair plastered back and behind his ears. “I do and I want you to fuck me. Your job is to figure out what you want me to do.”

“You’re being smart with me now. It seems to me that you took over in the shower, didn’t you?” Flip’s eyes danced with good humor. He wasn’t even trying to be stern.

Rey pushed against his chest. “No, I didn’t.”

“Brat,” he said, still chuckling. “Yes, you did. And, for that, I’m going to make you tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“No. You are supposed to tell me what to do,” she huffed. “I don’t want to tell you. I’m too embarrassed.”

“That’s too fucking bad.”

“You decide,” Rey said and tilted her chin up.

“What happened to please and thank you, Daddy? Ordering me around isn’t going to get you an orgasm. It’s going to get you in trouble.”

Rey pondered whether she wanted to be in trouble again. Flip’s lips were twitching. He was trying not to break out in a huge grin. Fucker. Rey frowned at him and shoved his chest again. It was like hitting marble. Zero impact. He just laughed at her outright.

“You are so much fun to play with,” he said, cuddling her. “I’m so fucking turned on and then I’m amused and then turned on some more.”

“Fuck,” Rey said.

“All right. Next. Implements,” Flip said and dumped her off his lap. He went to the dresser and returned with a hairbrush. “Up and over, kitten. One more little spanking for you.”

“Not with that,” Rey said, staring at the big, flat brush. “No, thanks.”

“Safe word or get over my knee.” He sat and patted his lap.

Rey looked daggers at him.

“I will stop this whole thing right here and now and you can pack your shit and go home to Mommy,” Flip said. “Choose.”

“Goddammit,” Rey said. “Will you fuck me first?”

“Nope, we’ll be done.”

Rey gazed at Flip, gnawing her lip. He held the brush and stared right back at her.

“I’m going to spank you, eat your pussy, and I might even let you come again. Then I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t know what hit you. And you can come right on my dick, kitten. Or you can leave.” He looked her dead in the eye. Rey wanted to stay, but she didn’t want to give up so easily. And another spanking was out of the question. This man was a menace. If she said her safe word, he wasn’t going to fuck her.

“Say ‘spank me, Daddy, good and hard.’” Flip put his nose next to Rey’s and kissed the corner of her mouth. “Say it.”

Rey opened her mouth, closed it again, and groaned in frustration. “Fucking Fuck. Spank me, Daddy, good and hard.”

“Say, ‘I deserve a good spanking for being a bad kitten.’” He was grinning like an idiot and chuckling.

Rey gritted her teeth. “I deserve a good spanking for being a bad kitten, Daddy.” She didn’t sound very sincere.

Flip collapsed in laughter. Rey swatted him.

“No, no, I swat you,” he said and tugged her over his lap. “Not the other way around.”

He raised that brush and applied stinging smacks to Rey’s already spanked bottom. She gasped. She struggled and wiggled and dug her nails into his thighs, but he held her down and didn’t stop until he had covered her bottom thoroughly. Rey reached back and rubbed her behind. Flip moved her hand. “No rubbing. That’s my job.” He rubbed the sting out of her bottom for a minute and then gave her a quick, friendly swat with his hand.

Rey rolled off his lap onto the floor and winced. “Ow, ow, ow, you crazy fucker.”

Flip’s eyes widened and he held up the brush. “More?”

“I mean, thank you, Daddy, for the good spanking,” Rey said.

“Much better, kitten. Come here,” he said. “Sit next to me.”

“I can’t sit,” Rey said. “Dammit to hell.”

“Lie down, kitten,” he said. “Let me eat you out.”

Rey scrambled up on the bed, while Flip sat at the foot. He was in no hurry. He slowly opened her legs and pulled her to the edge where he could minister to her cunt again. He fluffed her thatch of hair and drew a finger downward gliding over her clit and all the way down. Rey shivered. Then he slid one finger inside Rey and then another, pumping in and out. She reached out and grabbed his shoulders, nails digging into him. He added a third finger. Rey mewled and bucked her hips.

“Yeah, kitten,” he said and dipped his head to suck her clit into his mouth. The combination of his thick fingers and his tongue nearly sent Rey over the edge again. She cried out and clutched Flip’s head. He pulled his fingers out of her and circled her clit with his thumb, watching her reaction. She was almost there. She closed her eyes against the sensation of his thumb. One more circle, maybe two and she would crest.

Flip stopped touching Rey. Her orgasm hung in the balance. She cried out in utter frustration and banged her fists against the mattress.

He climbed up to where she lay, growling at him. “Come on my dick, baby,” he said. He slid his dick up and down her cunt, missing her clit each time, while she scratched his back and urged him to go inside. Her hips shifted upward, and she hit him in the back with a clenched fist.

“Fuck me!” she hollered. “Do it!”

“You’re not supposed to order me around,” he gasped. He pushed himself into her wetness, slowly stretching her. Then he suddenly drove all the way to the hilt to join them completely. Rey cried out and Flip groaned. He waited for Rey to adjust to his thickness. But Rey wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his ass. She moved her hips and he met her thrust for thrust. Hard and fast.

“Come for me, kitten,” he gasped. He reached between them and found her clit with his thumb. Rey’s body was more than ready. She felt him begin those tiny circles that filled her with sweet need. Again, she was on the edge and needed one more little movement from his thumb.

The peak hit her. Flip drove himself into her when he felt her spasm beneath him. She went rigid as a deep, rich orgasm burst upon her and left her limp with satisfaction. He slid his hands under Rey’s hips and pulled her upwards while he stroked. She felt him stiffen and groan her name into her ear. He shuddered and went still, propped on his forearms, his damp hair hanging down into his eyes. Rey pushed his hair back and he kissed her eyelids, cheeks, nose, and lips.

“My sweet kitten,” Flip murmured. He lay beside her and tucked her up in his arms for a moment to catch his breath. Then he went into the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth and a bottle of clear gel. He cleaned Rey between her legs gently and wiped himself off as well. He laid the cloth aside and told her to roll over. She did so and heard him squeeze some gel out into his hand.

“Aloe Vera,” he said. “Good for burns.” He spread the gel over Rey’s bottom, soothing any remaining sting.

“Handprint?” Rey asked.

“More than one. I told you, Rey. I marked you. You’re mine,” Flip answered.

“You want me to be with you?” Rey asked, rolling over to look at Flip. “So, this means you’re my Daddy now?”

Flip touched her cheek. “Yes. No one can touch you but me.” He leaned in to kiss her gently. “Welcome to _Moonlight_ , kitten.”

Rey’s story about _Moonlight_ —and the idea of Daddy Dom as a feminist sexual encounter—ran under a pseudonym, since she would not jeopardize her lover’s position. She wrote that women should be encouraged have whatever sexual experience they desired. A woman’s power rested in her ability to take control of her own sexuality—whatever she desired was truly a choice, and choice was what women’s lib was all about. A liberated woman could crawl on her knees to stalk her mate, capture, and pleasure him until he cried out her name—even if he himself demanded that she crawl. A liberated woman retained her own power in any encounter with an alpha male, though he may be stronger than she. In Rey’s experience, the best times were when a woman brought that alpha male to his knees, when he desired her so much, he would worship her as his queen, when he loved her so much, he marked her as his own.


End file.
